When Two Fates Collide
by Stephycats7785
Summary: This is a prequel to my Angela and Jasper story 'The Honeymoon is Over Baby' and it tells the story of how they first met.


**Title: When Two Fates Collide**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Angela/Jasper**

**Summary: This is a prequel to my Angela and Jasper story 'The Honeymoon is Over Baby' and it tells the story of how they first met.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had never really given much thought to finding a mate. If I were being honest nobody had ever caught my eye. Sure I had been with Maria after I had been turned, but it was never love. Truth was I had no idea what real honest love felt like and I could control emotions. I knew how others felt when they were in love, but I had no idea how it felt when it came to me personally. You see there is a difference between feeling the emotions of others and experiencing them yourself.

My family worried about me of course since I didn't have a mate. I think they pitied me which was something I hated more than anything else on this earth. I did not need their pity. If I had been meant to find a mate then I would when the time was right. If not then I would simply be content with the life I had been given because it was a good life. I had a family who cared about me and no longer did I have to fight and kill others of my kind nor did I have to watch my back all hours of the night and day. It would be selfish of me to ask for more than I had already been given.

I sighed as I made my way to the school library. It wasn't as if I hated school, but more of the fact I knew everything they were teaching us not to mention the temptation to drain the life out of the entire student body along with the faculty as a snack for after. It did not help matters that humans could be so oblivious when they wanted to be. They had no idea how close they actually were to death. Every single time one of the girls flicked her hair over her shoulder to try and get my attention, whenever someone bumped in to me in the hopes of getting me to start a conversation, all if was like an open invitation for me to drain them dry and they had no idea how hard it was sometimes not to do exactly that.

As soon as I entered the library I knew it had been the wrong move. Usually nobody was here because well it was the library and what teenager would want to be here when they could be doing something else instead such as slacking off. When I entered the library the alone time I had been hoping to find was gone because I wasn't alone. There was somebody else in the library and she smelled divine. The burning in my throat worsened as her scent hit me. I had seen her before of course since we had a couple of classes together, but I had never been this close to her and the scent of the other students had always mingled with hers and so that is probably why I'd never noticed before.

I let my eyes linger on her as I processed every way that I could take her down without anyone knowing. Since her back was facing me it would have been easy enough to come up behind her without a sound and sink my fangs in to the soft flesh of her throat. I would bring my left hand around to cover her mouth and silence her screams while my other arm would lock around her waist to keep her still. If she struggled it may cost me a few drops of her blood and there was absolutely no way I could let that happen.

Angela Weber was her name if I was recalling it correctly. She had always been kind to me when our paths crossed and for that I would be sure to make her death as quick and painless as possible. Perhaps I would snap her neck so that she wouldn't have deal with the excruciating pain brought on by the venom. It was the least I could do since she was a kind soul. I would do my best to make sure that Angela did not suffer and then I would put her body somewhere and make it appear as if there had been some sort of closer. I could of course hide the body where nobody would ever find it, but if I arranged it as an accident her family would get some sort of closure. I had to do it quick before Alice saw my intent in a vision and tried to stop me.

"Jasper?" I shook the thoughts in my head away as I heard her speak my name. She had pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and now she was biting her bottom lip in an adorable kind of way. Wait, what on earth was I thinking? I was going to drain her dry and so I couldn't possibly be thinking of her as adorable. "Are you alright? Do you need help finding a particular book?"

I tilted my head and bared my teeth at her. I was so hungry and she was giving off an incredible scent and I just no longer had the strength to deny my needs. "That is not what I need."

She flinched away at the tone of my voice. I realized that I must look like a monster right, but in truth that is what I was right? I was a blood drinking monster and I needed to feed. I went to take a step forward only to pause when she spoke. "I'm sorry."

I felt my brow crinkle in confusion. What on earth was she apologizing for? It wasn't as if she had done anything wrong. I was the one who had been planning to kill her and yet she was sorry? It made absolutely no sense. "What are you sorry for?"

Her kind brown eyes met mine. "For whatever I did to upset you so much."

It was at that moment I knew I would not be killing her. I wanted to know more about her. I needed to know more about her. I felt oddly connected to her in a way that I had never felt with anybody else. What could this emotion possibly be? Well I suppose that only time would tell and wouldn't you know it? I had all the time in the world to get to know Angela Weber and for the first time in a very long time I felt joy and excitement at the possibilities which may come from this in the future.

The End!

**AN: This is the last Christmas gift one-shot and the reason it is so short is because after I finish a few stories I plan to do a follow up and series of stories that revolve around 'The Honeymoon is Over Baby' and so that is why this is short. It was requested by Elisen and I hope she likes it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
